Jeff's pet 2
by collierider12
Summary: After Jeff finds himself in the pokemon world, he finds it's quite easy to adapt to, but som finds that someone else wants in on the action


**If you haven't read the first story, find it and read that one first plz, and thank you.**

Jeff the killer. A name not everyone in the human world knew about, but in the Pokemon world, it was a completely different story. You see, the last time we had seen Jeffie, He had been teleported into another dimension, and had made friends with a pokemon. Ever since then, he has certainly made a name for himself. For one thing, cops in this world were a joke. Jeff could literally kill someone right in front of the force and not get noticed. People here were also so easy to kill. They were just so gullible. It almost made him miss the days when there was a challenge to his killing sprees, almost.

As for Jeff's little buddy, he has been nick-named Jerry the stabber. And he certainly enjoys the same things Jeff does. Jerry and Jeff certainly did grow to be best of pals, going on killing sprees, murdering whole family's, killing a cop here or there. But Jeff wasn't the only psycho path to fall into this new world. Nor was Jeff the only one making a name for himself.

It all started one night after another successful kill, the cops would probably come the next night saying someone discovered the body by then. Jerry adjusted himself in Jeff's hood flap. whenever Jeff wasn't wearing the hoody over his head, he used it as a carrying sack for his Espurr. Jeff was splitting a meal between him and his Espurr as they traveled to their next location.

Jeff stopped suddenly, he was sure he felt a presence nearby, a fairly recognizable presence. "It can't be." he thought. "There is no way he could possibly have come to this world." Jeff pulled Jerry out of his cap and he pulled his knife. "You can't fool me, i know you all to well." Jeff called out. For a minute, silence filled the air. Then a breeze flew by that carried the words.

"Been a long time hasn't it, friend?".

"I thought i felt the presence of a sick bastard like you." Jeff replied.

A figure stepped out from behind a tree. "Now, now, there's no need for name calling, after all, aren't we all sick bastards here?" The man asked.

"At least i don't eat the people i kill, slenderman looks like an angel compared to you." Jeff remarked.

"Oh come now, just because i don't have eyes, it doesn't mean i don't see the hurt in your words now jeffy." The man replied.

"I think both of us know that you have been called much worse, haven't you, eyeless jack?" Jeff asked.

Jack laughed. "Ah yes, and as i recall, this is coming from a teenager with mental issues."

Jeff growled. "Don't taunt me, i have half a mind to waste copy cats like you." Jeff threatened.

"Unfortunately that's the only part of the brain you use." Jack teased.

Espurr let out a growl, catching the attention of jack. "Well, well, well, it would seem as if someone has lured himself a pet." Jack commented.

"His name is Jerry, and as far as your concerned, he has nothing to do with us." Jeff replied. "Now how the hell did you get here?" Jeff asked.

"Oh that, you see, after you went missing, a lot of territory opened up for us "creepypasta" myths, and the others had a falling out over who would get it. Eventually i was snooping around, and i happened to find the bridge where you were last seen." Jeff knew where this was going.

"It would have appeared that someone was attempting some type of ceremony. I saw a box and a note Around some kind of ring with markings on the floor, so of course, i tried it. And wouldn't you know, the next thing i knew, i was here."

"Well you can't have this world, it's mine." Jeff argued.

"Is that so? And who's going to stop me, 'mr. Mc doesn't exist'?" Jack asked.

Jeff pulled his knife close to jack's throat. "Just try and take this world from me." He threatened.

Jack just laugh. "Oh please, put that away before you hurt someone, do you honestly think something like a sliver of metal can scare me?" Jack asked. "Besides, a Pre-Pubescent little twat like yourself could never scare me, as far as i'm concerned, your just a clown with make-up."

"Would you like to put that to the test?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, and just what do you mean?" Jack asked.

"We fight to the death, winner gets the world all to himself." Jeff challenged.

Jack laughed. "You know, a little twat like you is either incredibly noble, or just plain stupid to try to challenge me." Jack replied. "Either way, i will accept your challenge, but i can go ahead and tell you it will be an easy win."

Jeff readied his knife as Jack planned out his first move. The two moved to the side in a circular motion. Jeff made the first swing and tried to stab jack in the abdomen, missing by an inch. Jack raised his elbow and brought it down on Jeff's back, causing Jeff to lose balance and fall to the floor. Jack swung at the ground as Jeff managed to roll out of the way. Jeff rushed back to his feet. Jack threw another swing as Jeff ducked under it, Jeff threw another stab at Jack's throat. Jack's head moved to the side, dodging the attack, Jack swung his arm and slugged Jeff in the stomach. Jeff dropped to his knees. Jack grabbed Jeff's head and slammed his head on Jack's knee. Jeff fell back on his back. Jack kneeled over Jeff, having Jeff pinned down, Jack swung again and again at Jeff, landing several hits to his face. Just as Jack was about to deliver a final blow, a sudden sharp pain shot through Jack's shoulder. Jack gripped his shoulder and fell over rolling in pain. Jack's hand rolled over something and he jerked it out. When he looked at it, he realized it was a throwing knife.

Jack looked over and saw the Espurr staring darkly at Jack. "Why you little bastard." Jack threatened. "You know Jeff. Before i kill you, why don't i kill your little companion first?" Jack asked.

"Don't you fucking touch him." Jeff coughed.

Jack just grinned. "Just try and stop me." Jack replied, as he stepped over to the Espurr. Jack started running and readied his foot to kick the critter. Just then Espurr let out a deafening scream. Jack covered his ears and lost his balance as he rolled across the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked as he recollected himself.

Jack looked over and realized that the Espurr had found Jeff's knife, Jeff had lost it when he was slugged in the stomach.

"Well, trying to finish what your master tried to, huh?" Jack laughed. "Even with your scream you can't beat me you little brat, so just go ahead and give me your best shot."

Jerry held the knife in his hand, he had a plan for it, but he couldn't pull it off right now, he had to wait until the right moment.

jack rushed the critter and attempted to reach for the Espurr. Jerry moved out of the way and slashed Jack's foot causing him to fall on one knee, Jerry then jumped on jack's back and began stabbing him in the back. Jack felt around his back and eventually grabbed the creature. Jack threw the creature off of him. Jerry was thrown against a tree, he felt dazed, but was still conscious. Jack drew closer, ready to deliver a final blow. Just then Jerry through the knife. Not expecting the attack, Jack was stabbed right threw the throat. Jack was taken back a little bit, but he didn't fall over. "Did you really think you could just kill me like that?" Jack laughed. "What was your plan, to just kill me right then and there?"

Suddenly one hand reached around and grabbed jack by the neck while another grabbed the knife. "No." A familiar voice replied. "He was passing it to me."

Jeff pulled the knife out of Jack's neck, Jeff then started to repeatedly stab Jack in the abdomen. Jeff didn't stop until he was sure Jack was in no condition to fight anymore. Jeff let go of Jack's body as he fell to his hands and knees.

Even in his weakened state, Jack chuckled. "Finding it funny that your about to die now?" Jeff asked.

"Not quite." Jack replied. "Do you really think this is over?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"Do you think i was the only one who discovered that portal?" Jack asked. "I've got big news for you jeffy boy, slender, sonic, even that goddamn mouse are in this world, and they all want a piece of it." Jack informed. "Your days are numbered as a killer Jeff."

Jeff's smile grew bigger. "You know Jack, you talk to much." Jeff replied getting on one knee. "So for know, do you think you could just..." Jeff put the knife against Jack's neck. "Go to sleep?" Jeff asked as he pulled the knife, slitting Jack's throat.

Jack's body fell to the ground. Jeff watched his opponent's body for a while before finally picking up Jerry and putting him in his cap.

"Well Jerry, it would seem we have some competition." Jeff informed. "Ready to have some fun?" Jeff asked, pulling out another throwing knife.

Jerry took the knife and made slashing motions with it. Jeff smiled.

"That's what i thought." Jeff replied. "Let's start with slenderman shall we?"

Jeff and Jerry walked into the night, aiming to be the leaders of this new world.


End file.
